Mario meets Goku
by DFKJR
Summary: Mario must set off to find a way to defeat Bowser and his newfond powers. During the travel, he meets Goku. So they both team up together to save the day. Pretty simple right...Right?


**(A/N): Well, here is my very first 'Crossover' story. An oneshot from start to finish. I hope you like it as much as I do! Well enjoy and R&R will be nice.**

The Mushroom Kingdom. One of the greatest and largest countries on the face of the Mushroom World. Its capitol, Toad Town, full of mushroom headed people was ruled over for years to come by their beautiful and fairest princess. Although, calamity will often strike this peaceful town, as a ruthless and monstrous, reptilian creature has kidnapped the princess and leave terror in its place countless times. In the process, his power of evil and dominance will spread. Even though it will seem all hope is lost, a hero will step forward and defeat many of the beast's varieties of loyal troops. As the protector; also known as the 'Superstar' of the Mushroom Kingdom, this mustached hero with an occupation of a plumber, will use his famous jumping skills and abilities to thwart the vile fire breathing monster, rescue the princess, and once again return peace to her kingdom. Prosperity will shine over the kingdom for a good while, until the creature will return again, using different methods to trick or even overpower the hero. This will force the plumber to find extra help or a source of mystical objects to aid him to defeat the menacing reptile. As of now, the Mushroom Kingdom is swarm with déjà vu, as the beast has successfully kidnapped the princess and beat his archenemy with his newly gained powers. Now the plumbing Superstar sets off on a quest, to gather supreme artifacts to gain the advantage to overthrow the villain, rescue the princess, and save the day.

Rushing along on the open outskirts of Toad Town, Mario was on another, never ending adventure to save his beloved princess; Princess Peach Toadstool from the clutches of the Koopa King. Even though our red cap plumber wishes that the menace will stop his shenanigans, Mario did enjoy all the adventuring and exploring places. Sometimes his younger brother, Luigi, will tag along with him, but now again these days he'll rather stay home and, I quote; _'Protect the Household!'_ Oh well, his lost. His green clad brother doesn't know what he is missing out on.

Focusing on the journey ahead, Mario continues to traverse his way to his destination. He spotted a duo of Shy Guys playing with one another at a nearby forest. What strange and wonderful creatures there are in this world. Mario have fought numerous of them; whether their big or small with their own unique abilities. Keeping his attention to the masked wearing humanoids, Mario failed to notice a tall figure being standing directly in front of him.

"Ouff!", piped Mario, as he rammed into the being. After standing up to dust his behind blue overalls of dirt, Mario quickly looked at the person he collided into. It was definitely human; male even. He was taller than Mario by three or four feet. He wore orange baggy pants with black combat boots. His top wear consists of a blue t-shirt and an orange vest that has some sort of Chinese verb on it. The man has spiky black hair, and his arms and body muscles are slightly big.

"Hey buddy, are you okay?", called out the tall man. It was his acknowledgement that startles Mario from defining anymore features from the stranger. Realizing that he was talking to him, the plumber made his response.

"Oh…yeah, I'm fine.", said Mario; "Sorry for bumping into ya. I've should have pay more attention to where I was heading."

"Heh, heh, you don't have to apologies.", said the man sheepishly, while he rub the back of his head; "I guess standing around in one spot, gazing at the sights wasn't such a good idea. So it was actually…."

The man trailed off from his words as he took a good look at Mario.

"….hey wait a minute!", announced the man; "That red hat…..the overalls….and the sweet stach. You can't be that Mario guy aren't you?"

"The one and only!", he replied. Mario always enjoyed the confirmation of his identity to people as they have never met him. Just to prove his authority of being the world famous plumber; or just to show off, he crotch down a bit and within a second, Mario has already leaped nearly a story high from the ground. As Mario landed, he saw the tall man with an expression of awe and impressiveness. He also applauded to Mario's gravity bending jumps, which he did a few bows in return.

"Oh man, that was awesome! You're definitely Mario!", the man stated.

"Heh, heh, yeaaah, I get that a lot.", said Mario. Then a curious question came to mind; "By the way, what's your name? I don't think we've ever met before."

"My name?", the man said. Mario simply nodded as the body build man begins to identified himself; "The names Goku! I'm a Sayian from Earth!"

"Well it's nice to met cha' Goku. I'mma Mari-…Oh, never mind you've already know _that_! Ha, ha!"

"Ha, ha! Yeah!" The two laughed for a few seconds before shaking each other hands.

"Ow, ow, Ouch!", yelped Mario, as he wince in pain from the strong gripped handshake. Goku release his grip with the short plumber as he cried out.

"Oops! Ehh, sorry about that. Sometimes I don't know my own strength. Heh, heh!", the Sayian sheepishly stated, rubbing his back head again.

"Its…its, fine…..no big deal…", said Mario, as he flex his right hand for a moment; "Soo….uhh, you said you're from Earth right? You don't live here?"

"Yep, Earth is my home planet. My friends and I defend it from varies fighting alien bad guys, who wants to blow it up for some reason.", he announced. He got a peculiar look from Mario, who is still flexing out the aches from his hand.

"Wow…..really? That sounds kind of crazy…" Mario figure he must be talking about Earth where he and Luigi once grew up at when they disappeared from the Mushroom World when they we're babies. It's been a long time since he visited the non-fantasy world. He then realized that Goku said that he was a 'Sayian' and aliens are now invading the planet. Mario has no idea how the time flow in this dimension affects the warp zone to Earths time stream. A lot must of happen over the years without them knowing it. _A LOT_ must of happen. Seeing as Earth is like his second home, he'll consider going back to see if he can lend a helping hand.

"Yeah you said it.", agreed Goku; "But it's fine now. I'm just doing some a traveling and some training around the universe for a while. You know, like an adventure!"

Upon hearing the word _'adventure'_, Mario quickly remember what he was supposed to be doing from the beginning.

"Oh Mamma-mia! The Princess! I almost forgot!", panicked Mario, as he quickly proceeded to continue his journey; "Sorry Goku the Sayian paisano, I have to get going. All of Mushroom Kingdom is counting on me!"

The Italian plumber quickly rushed his way past Goku in-between a format of running and walking, which is known by many people as the 'Power Walk'. Couriers about what Mario stated as urgent, the muscular man followed behind, easily catching up to the short hero via floating.

"Wait a minute!", Goku called out; "You're saying that this kingdom is counting on you? What for?"

"Well….as the usual plot starts out with", Mario began explaining, not stopping as he continues to hurry to his destination; "that tyrant Bowser return and kidnap the princess again!"

"Wow really?", he said surprisingly; "Man that's terrible. So you must be on your way right now to teach him a lesson huh?"

Mario then stopped in his track, turned around and faces the Sayian being; "I really wish, but unfortunately….I can't!"

"Huh? Why would you say that?", he asked. Before Mario replied, he pointed upward into the sky at the distance above Toad Town to give him his answer. Goku followed the plumbing superstar's directional indication, and saw with awe that a huge, ominous black orb is floating above the town.

"You see", Mario begin; "I did fought Bowser a few moments ago at Peach's castle. However, this time, he gained some sort of power that he used to beat me and created that thing! The captive princess is inside there, along with that brute and his troops."

"Gee, that's _really_ terrible!", Goku responded sympathetically.

"Yeah, I know! Now I have to go out venturing all over the Mushroom Kingdom and varies other places, just so I can find and collect all seven of the 'Super Rainbow Soul Star Thingies', that is beyond my understanding to finally beat Bowser and his new powers!"

"Hmm….okay, I understand the situation now.", said Goku, with his eyes closed, nodding his head with a placed index and thumb finger on his chin. After that, he looked at Mario with a serious expression; "Hey listen! Collecting those star things seems like it's going to be a real hassle. How about I tag along with you for some extra support?"

"Really? That's great!" said Mario gladly; "I usual have companions join me on these types of adventures! Welcome to the party Goku!"

_**GOKU HAS JOINED YOUR PARTY!**_

On the screen, a water paint style portrait of Goku happily eating at a table with the tablecloth tied around his neck. He has a fork and a knife in each individual hand, a plate of food in front of him, and a mountain amount of used plates behind him in the background. Mario is right beside him, looking like he is about to faint from a bill that the Waiter Toad had presented him. Then a little description appears below:

_**Goku is a Sayian from Earth. He can pretty much do everything; and also anything that is based on the scale category of ass kicking. He can solve all of your problems with a well placed 'Ki Blast' or friendlily pat someone on the back. Goku's field ability is to end all battles before it even begins, which will defeat all enemies and earned you over 9000 'Star Points'. Goku hates the hospital.**_

"….well….that's some very….vivid information…", Mario steadily stated with a sweat-drop appearing."

"What was all that anyways?", Goku asked.

"Oh, don't worry about it. That happens to all the time.", said Mario; "Well Goku, let's not waste anymore time! The safety of the Princess and the kingdom is in our hands now!"

"Right!", the Sayian agrees; "Quick! I need you to hold on to me!"

"Wh-What?", replied Mario, completely perplex.

"Trust me.", he simply stated. Mario wanted to ask why, but quickly looking back at all the times he had someone to assist him on his journey to save the world, he always counted and trusted them first hand. So, why not this guy? Without a second thought, Mario grabbed hold of Goku's right arm.

"Great!", he said. He then placed two fingers on his forehead, and focus's his attention to a certain location in the far distance; "Now hold on tight! Next stop, Bowser!"

Mario nodded his head, but reality hit him as a broken record just scratch off. His confidents was gone completely and replaced with an alarm expression.

"W-w-wait, WHAT AGAIN?", he frantically asked.

"I'm going to use my 'Instant Transition' so we can confront Bowser and end his scheme once and for all!", explained Goku.

"B-but, but-", Mario tried to denied, however, before he can even do anything or even finished that one sentence, Goku have already teleported them within the dark core of the battle grounds that took place where Mario was fought by the Koopa King. They we're outside on solid ground. The princess's castle is right beside them, which indicates that whatever source of power Bowser had possessed, he used it to lift her castle from the ground.

"-but, but I'm not strong enough to….to….", Mario trailed off as his eyes widened to the familiarity of his surroundings. Along with the castle, the area around them was a fairly big flat platform. The giant stage itself is floating within the dark core. Goku looked around in amazement, giving an accession whistle of how the-_supposed to be but not anymore_-final confrontation between Mario and Bowser.

"I have to admit. For a evil villain who wants to take over this kingdom, he sure knows how to set up a fighting arena.", he approved.

"Goku! We shouldn't be here yet!", Mario said in a low voice, with a alarming tone; "Those Soul Stars are the key to defeat Bowser! We're here way too early!"

"Hey relax.", he said with a clam and positive demeanor; "With you and me together, we can overcome this bully. Besides, how powerful can he be right now?"

Not too far from them, a large spiky green shelled creature was on the other end of the large platform. Mario and Goku manage to notice this.

"Mamma-mia it's him! Bowser!", Mario told the black haired Sayian, pointing at the Koopas general direction. Lucky for them, his back was turned and occupied with something. It looked like the tyrant was tying up something is ropes. After a close inspection, it was a pink dressed figure being who was trying to retaliate beyond her will to be held captive.

"PEACH!", Mario called aloud, which he then realized was a mistake, as both Bowser and Princess Peach looked over and saw him and a tall man they never seen before.

"Peach huh?", said Goku aloud to himself; "I knew that castle looked familiar, but I guess I must have forgotten the name of the owner."

Bowser, with the biggest proud grin on his face, slowly walks towards and eyeing the plumber before responding; "Bwha ha ha ha ha! Well, that was quick! So I guess you've came back to get another dose of some 'Bowser beat down', right? Hah, hah, hah!"

"Mario! Be careful!" Peach shouted worriedly in the distance. Before Mario can say anything, Goku walk forward a bit to confront Bowser a little closer.

"G-Goku wait!", he tried to reason again, but it was too late as fire breathing menace acknowledged his approach. Bowser gave him a death glare to intimidate the Sayian, however it didn't work as he thought it would. Goku only stopped a few inches away, smiling like he always does as if everything is going casually.

"So", Goku started as he looked up at the huge Koopa; "your Bowser huh? Wow, you're a lot bigger than I thought you'll look like in person."

It was silent for a moment, until Bowser blurted out laughing. After a few seconds of that, he quickly recomposes himself and gloated at Mario, who was now standing at the rear end on Goku's side.

"So mushroom muncher! Don't tell me you picked some human bum to help you! Talk about desperate! But that wouldn't matter, as I'm invincible now and NOTHING can stop me!"

"Well actually, I'm more than just a human. I'm actually a Sayian.", Goku corrected in a relaxed tone; "And to be fair, Mario and I are here to take you down."

"Ohhhhh, really!", Bowser scoff as if it was a joke. Bowser then crossed his arms together; "Grrraaaah! **GRAH!**"

Bowser raised his arms in the air and unleashed that special power that he kept hidden inside of him. It was the same mysteries power that he obtained and used to the beat heroic plumber not too long ago. A flowing aura of flashing black and white, with some sparkles around his body engulfs Bowser, showing off his true might. Peach sat where she was and watch with great fright, as of Mario, he stood right beside his companion with an uncomfortable feature.

"Bwha ha ha ha ha!", gloated Bowser once again as he looks down at Goku; "You see this little man? You see this flashing black and white I got going around here? Yeah, you don't want any of this! Trust me; you're going to be in a world of hurt when you mess with this flashing black and white stuff!"

Goku merely whistle. He then looked back at Mario behind him, who was at the time, mentally praying to the stars above for a miracle; "Woo! Hey you were right Mario! This guys power level is off the charts!", he said with a grin of up most optimistic tone, as he points to Bowser with his thumb.

"Alright mister 'Happy-Go-Lucky'!", mocked Bowser, as he cracks and flexes his claws; "Get ready to beg for mercy, from the awesome might of the King of Koopas baby!"

"Well alright.", he said; "I'll have you know, we'll not go down that easily. Right Mario?"

"I…well, uh…I…I, ah…um…", Mario stuttered nervously. But Goku took that as more of a positive agreement.

"Is that so?", said Bowser; "This I got to see. Why don't you make the first move tough guy!"

"If you say so.", he agreed, as he placed open a right palm of his hand straight at Bowser's face.

"Bwaha ha ha! Well, what is this?", he asked in a mocking tone; "Bwha ha ha ! What are you gonn'a do, smother me with your sweating human hand to death?"

"Heh, heh.", he chuckled slightly, then he got a very serious expression on his face; "HA!"

Then a powerful beam shot out of Goku's hand, completely engulfing Bowser to silence as he screamed from the sudden surprise of the energy burst. As the tyrant became less and less visible from the blinding light of the blast, Mario and Peach also screamed in shock as the light from the beam covered them also. Goku's Ki blast was powerful enough to break through the black orb in the sky, as it traveled pass the atmosphere and then it suddenly hit a place called 'Star Road', shattering it into hundreds of pieces. If you listen carefully, you'll hear a long faint curse from a familiar _star_ close by in space.

The light immediately faded out revealing Goku slowly lowering his left arm, Mario hunch over in complete shock, and a tied up princess sitting in place; wide eye and mouth agape. The dark barrier that was pierce by the Ki blast was now disappearing, and Peach's Castle that stood on top of the floating platform was now steadily descending back to the surface. Mario, now scarred for life, feel on his knees, looming over a pile of burnt charred dust that was once Bowser. Goku on the other hand, was taking the scene on a more positive matter.

"WOOO! Yeah! Alright we did it!", the Sayian cheered aloud, as he march in place in celebration of their victory. Peach was overwhelmed of what she had witnessed and passed out on the spot. However, neither of the two men didn't notice; "That was great teamwork their Mario. That Bowser guy showed a lot of power, but with our combined effort of trust and abilities, he was no match for us."

Mario didn't respond. He didn't move. He didn't even blink. The heroic plumber just stood there on his knees, mouth quivering slightly as he gloomed over the dragon/turtle dust pile. After awhile of Goku's retelling of how _they_ (Mario and him) beat Bowser and save the princess's kingdom, the descending platform and along with the castle finally reconnected to the earthly grounds where it belongs. Once he saw that everything is back to normal…...almost, Goku was about to say farewell to his new friends, before continues his travel to explore around the universe.

"Well Mario I have to say", started Goku; "It was nice meeting with you. We should team up again sometime, or even better, we can spare someday so you can show me more of those crazy jumping skills of yours. Hah, hah!"

Completely oblivious to the fact that Mario wasn't even giving him any attention, he said his goodbyes to Princess Peach, who gave him the royal silent of unconsciousness as a reply. Bowing to show his respect for her royal highness, he flies off into the distance of the Mushroom Kingdom. He no later came across his weird flying spaceship thing, which the author was too lazy to search the name for it on the internet, and walked inside to start it up.

"Hmm, I've been venturing around the universe for awhile now.", Goku said aloud; "I wonder what day it is?"

He then looked at a nearby calendar beside the control pads. As he scans through the many months of his absent from Earth, a single day on a particular mouth caught his attention. This made him panicked.

"Uh Oh! Oh no! I can't believe I forgot!", frightfully said Goku, as he frantically scrape his head with his hands while his legs quiver in place; "Our anniversary is today! Oh man, Chichi is going kill me for sure this time if I don't come back right away!"

And with that, the Sayian got the controls set for his destination and immediately set off his spaceship flying into space.

Later that day outside in the open area of Peach's Castle, a certain plumber is still glooming over a pile of a familiar.

"…..B-Bowser…", quietly stutter Mario, as he slowly reaches a hand over the charred dust. Even though he's glad that Bowser was defeated yet again, however, in this condition that clearly spells out that the Koopa tyrant is gone forever, Mario can see that his adventures are done for good.

What a tragedy.

**TRIVIA:**

**Even thought the fanfic was base on a 3D Mario game, it had 'Paper Mario' references.**

**Princess Peach was the only character to have one line in the whole story. Sexism anyone?**

**Bowser's Koopa Troops we're fore mention by Mario that they have taken refuge within the Black Orb, but none of them made an appearance.**

**The word 'Sayian' was used thirteen times.**

**It was stated that Goku shot a Ki blast from his right hand, but he lowered his left hand instead.**

**After Bowser was defeat, Mario didn't receive any Star Points. WTF is up with that!**

**Stephen Edwin King did not make a cameo in this fanfic.**


End file.
